


Unusual Circumstances

by miashay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miashay/pseuds/miashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel run across some strange bugs while searching a tomb for remains.  Sex ensues. Written entirely in dialogue.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of porn, written for Blindfold [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/3417.html?thread=3623257#t3623257).

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas. You gonna help me with this?”

“You’re breaking into a crypt.”

“Yep.”

“You want my help desecrating a holy resting place?”

“Yep. Or...no, not desecrating. I’m just gonna take a quick peek.”

“You’re looking for remains, then; a violent spirit?”

“My favorite kind. Now, come on.”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Cemetery across town. The spirit we were tracking kept popping up all over the place, bouncing from state to state. It took us a while to figure out how he was doing it.”

“Because spirits are normally attached to their remains, or a specific place or thing.”

“Right. Hold this. Turns out about 65 years ago, right before the guy died, he asked for his corpse to be dismembered.”

“And for the dismembered parts to be buried separately, at different locations.”

“Yahtzee. We’ve been putting him together, piecemeal, for a few weeks now; it’s like a supernatural scavenger hunt. All we’ve got left are the hands. Find those, do a little spell Bobby dug up, and we can finally torch the sucker.”

“There are other ways to put a spirit to rest, when the remains are unavailable.”

“Not this one, as far as we can tell, anyway. Dude’s got protection spells up the wazoo.”

“On his spirit? That’s unusual, but not unprecedented. I can help.”

“Don’t sweat it. Sam’n I’ve got him, it, trapped and out of the way, for now. After tonight, we should have everything we need to send it packing for good.”

“Dean.”

“We got it, man. Now, help me find this dead guy’s hand.”

“I know I haven’t been available to you much recently; the situation in Heaven is still unstable, and my brothers…”

“Are dicks, I know. Cas. Hand.”

“Why will you accept this help, and not the other?”

“I…hey, I think I found something. Son of a bitch!”

“Those are insects.”

“Yeah, I got that, thanks. Why are they so big?”

“…”

“Uh, Cas, a little help here? Super-sized bugs? Crawling up my…whoa!”

“They appear to be a species of cockroach.”

“Roaches? Well, that’s just gross.”

“Why?”

“The creepy feelers, tiny, little legs, crawling all over everything. They eat anything, you know?”

“You eat anything.”

“These ones are slimy, too. And I think this one just pooed on me.”

“That’s strange.”

“What?”

“They are…slimy. It’s not typical of a cockroach. Normally, their secretions are released with a combination of pheromones for mating or swarming purposes…”

“That’s fascinating, Cas. Guess they aren’t roaches after all. Hand’s not here; time to go.”

“But only in minute amounts. These secretions…”

“This isn’t the time for biology class. Let’s go.”

“It’s unusual, that’s all. Is it hot in here?”

“Yeah, and that’s why we should go. Come on, Bill Nye. You can tell me all about bug slime and pheromones outside.”

“What about the hand?”

“Screw the hand. You want to help, right? We’ll just scrap Bobby’s spell, and I’ll take you where we’ve got the spirit trapped. You can do some of your angel mojo. Let’s go.”

“Dean, you’re touching me.”

“Okay, there, no touching. Now…”

“You’re warm, your pupils are dilated.”

“Cas. Don’t.”

“Maybe the pheromones were released as a defense mechanism.”

“The bug slime? You mean the roaches are doing this? Shouldn’t roach pheromones only attract other roaches?”

“Yes. I can’t say. It would be unusual, but my Father can be quite ingenious. Perhaps the pheromones are meant to distract us, while the insects…Dean, your hand.”

“Yeah?”

“Harder.”

“Yeah. Cas?”

“Um?”

“Lift your arms. Right, like that. No, leave the tie.”

“Dean, what you’re experiencing…oh. That’s…what are you doing?”

“Lift your leg. Now, the other one.”

“Dean.”

“Suck these, get ‘em nice and wet. Let me touch you. I want to touch you.”

“You don’t want this. The pheromones...”

“I know. Maybe. I don’t care. Another?”

“Dean, I…yes, please.”

“That’s three now. You’re so hot, burning up, and you’ll just take anything I give you. You want more? Tell me.”

“More. Please.”

“I need to fuck you.”

“…”

“Please, Cas, I need to fuck you. Want to.”

“We shouldn’t. What you’re feeling, it’s biology. You don’t want this.”

“I do. Wanna get you face down in the dirt, my cock buried so far up in you, you can taste it in the back of your throat. Want your legs wrapped around my waist while I slide inside you, deep, so goddamn deep, that all you can do is beg for more. Want to bend you over and spread you out, fuck into you slow and hard, keep that tie wrapped around my fist, so I can pull you back onto my cock. Wanna see you come. Wanna hear you scream for me.”

“Yes. Dean, what do I do? Tell me what to do.”

“Get on your knees. Damn it, Cas, you’d just do anything I…fuck, open your mouth. That’s it. Take me in, make it wet. That’s good, Cas, that’s good. No, don’t touch; I want you begging. You gonna beg for me, Cas? Fuck. That’s enough, now stand up.”

“I like the taste of you, Dean. Like tasting you.”

“Yeah, I like it, too. Turn around and put your hands on the wall.”

“Do you want me to beg now?”

“Do it. Beg.”

“I need you. Please. I’m ready for you. I want you to do all those things you said, I want to feel you, your, your…”

“Cock, Cas. You want to feel my cock.”

“Yes, your cock. I want to feel your cock inside me. This body craves it. I crave it. Please, Dean, plea…”

“Damn it. Oh God, Cas. You’re so damn tight. Wait, just wait.”

“I don’t need to wait.”

“I do. Just, give me a minute. Fuck.”

“Now?”

“Now. That’s good, push back. Yeah, Cas, you feel so good around me, so hot. Here, let me…”

“Dean!”

“You like that?”

“Yes. Please.”

“You gonna beg for me again, now that you’re hanging off my cock? Come here, give me that. Yeah, got you right where I want you. Can you feel that?”

“Harder, Dean. More.”

“Shh, don’t try to talk. I’ll take care of you. You gonna let me take care of you?”

“...”

“That’s right. Gonna let me fuck you so hard, let me use you anyway I want. Don’t need to stop, don’t even need to let you breathe, can keep you right here, all wet and warm for me…damn it, Cas, you’re so hot, like a damn furnace. I can’t…turn around.”

“Dean, I need.”

“I know, shh, I know. See that ledge above your head? That’s right, pull up. Put your legs around me, then just sink down, fuck, Cas!”

“This is better, I can see you like this. I want to see you, kiss you. Please.”

“Your lips…suck on it a little…like that, yeah…there, right there…God, your lips, just want…lift up…now…FUCK...that’s it, Cas, let go…”

“Harder.”

“Fuck.”

“Dean!”

“Cas!”

“…”

“…”

“That was…”

“The bugs are gone.”

“Yes.”

“So the pheromones…”

“Were temporary.”

“Umm...pants. I mean, your pants, they’re right over here, I think, and your coat.”

“Dean.”

“Oh, angel, right. Good for when you need to be dressed in a hurry.”

“Your shirt is torn.”

“It’s fine. I have more.”

“Of course.”

“…”

“I found the hand you were looking for.”

“What? Where?”

“It was on the ledge.”

“Oh. Thank…Cas?”

“…”

“Oh, come on!”

“…”

“Cas, you son of a bitch!”

“…”

“Damn it. Sammy? Hang on. Yeah, I got it. No, no trouble. No trouble at all.”


End file.
